Be Mine?
by LadySsi
Summary: Apa salahnya menerima cinta seseorang? Apa kau tahu sakitnya jika dipermainkan seperti apa? [ TaoRis/KrisTao Fanfiction ] [ YAOI/BL ]
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine?

Tittle: Be Mine?

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Main Cast: Huang Zi Tao (EXO) and Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

Other Cast: EXO's Members

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: Apa salahnya menerima cinta seseorang? Apa kau tahu sakitnya jika dipermainkan seperti apa?

1

2

3

4

5

Jam menunjukan pukul 6.30 pm. Dan sekolah masih sepi. Mungkin hanya Kris yang sudah datang dan anak klub perpustakaan yang terlalu rajin untuk meminjam buku atau membaca buku sambil menunggu bel masuk. Sedangkan ia bukan rajin datang cepat. Hanya paksaan ibu tersayangnya untuk datang cepat ke sekolah. Lalu, kaki panjangnya menuju kelas. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah spidol yang terpisah oleh tutupnya,kursi dan meja yang terbalik, jendela yang dicoret coret dan juga meja yang terdapat secarik kertas dengan pena diatasnya. Ia pun menghela nafas. Padahal ini pagi dan salah satu fans nya sudah membuat sesuatu yang bodoh. Lalu, ia duduk di kursinya dan menaruh tas nya di bawah meja.

Naekkeohaja, Kris?

YES or NO

-Huang Zi Tao-

" Kau lagi Huang " Kris mencibir dan meremukan kertas itu. Huang Zi Tao. Fanboy nomor satu nya. Setiap hari tak ada kejutan yang dibuatnya untuk Kris. Dan itu membuat kepala Kris berkedut kesal lalu ia menundukan kepalanya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini? "

" Cepat sekali datang Kris"

Kris mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat sahabat tingginya tersenyum dengannya lalu ia menundukan kepalanya lagi.

" A-yo! Wassup? " Kris tak menjawab. Chanyeol lalu melihat remukan kertas yang berada di meja Kris. Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol membukanya dan ia langsung tertawa kecil.

" Hu- "

" Jangan menyebut namanya" Chanyeol lalu membalikan kursi yang ada di depan meja Kris.

" Jadi, apa kau menerimanya? " Kris mengangkat bahunya, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Demi Tuhan, dia itu seperti SASAENG! " Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kris.

" Ayo kita mengerjainya " Kris mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol membuat senyuman setan.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Sebenarnya ini kejam. Tapi tak apa, supaya ia jerah denganmu "

" To the point please "

" Buat dia lelah denganmu. Buat dia patah hati dan meninggalkanmu " Kris terdiam lalu ia menyeringai.

" Yeah, sepertinya itu ide bagus " Chanyeol mengangguk

" Aku pintar kan? " Kris menghentikan kegiatan menyeringai nya dan langsung menatap malas Chanyeol.

" Iya iya kau pintar. Thanks untuk sarannya. "

" All for you man! "Kris tersenyum lalu membuka kembali kertas yang ia remukan tadi dan mengambil pena yang sedari tadi tergeletak dan melingkari kata 'YES' .

" Owh, jadi kau ingin menjinakannya dulu? " Kris mengangguk

" Oke man. Kau harus berhati-hati "

" Hati-hati untuk apa? Oh ayolah ia hanya Panda yang mudah dijinakan " Chanyeol menggeleng

" Ckckck, Panda karnivora dan jangan salah ia harus diberi makan dulu sebelum dijinakan "

" Dan kau tahu 99,9 persen makanan Panda adalah bambu walaupun ia adalah seekor karnivora "

" Dan apa hubungan rencana kita tentang Tao dengan Panda? "

" Karna Tao punya kesamaan dengan Panda. Tunggu, sepertinya aku suka dengan ide menjinakan panda ini. Kau benar-benar berguna Chan! I Have to go dude! "

Kris lalu berlari keluar kelas sambil memegang kertas itu dan juga penanya.

" Aku tahu luar dalammu Kris. Kau masuk jebakanku. Tao, kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Dasar, 2 orang bodoh. " Chanyeol mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan lalu membenarkan meja dan juga kursinya yang terbalik dan mendudukinya.

" Aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun! "

Be Mine?

Kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke kelas XIA, kelas Tao. Dan dalam beberapa menit, ia sampai ke kelas Tao. Oke, kaki panjang itu rupanya berguna.

" Huang Zi Tao! " Merasa terpanggil, Tao yang tadinya berbincang dengan Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya. Bukan hanya ia saja, tapi semua teman sekelasnya.

" KRIS SUNBAE?! " Perasaan senang memuncak karna Kris baru kali ini ke kelasnya dan memanggilnya. Lalu, Tao berlari ke arah Kris dan dengan senang ia memeluk Kris.

" Sedang apa sunbae kesini? Sunbae sudah melihat kertas ku? Sunbae menerimanya kan? Sunbae sudah breakfast? " Kris memutar matanya malas. _Sabar Kris.. sabar.._ batinnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap mata Tao dan mengelus rambutnya.

" Hey " Tao menatap aneh ke arah Kris. Tentu saja, baru kali ini Kris seintim ini dengannya. Dan juga baru kali ini Kris berbicara dengannya. Tao tersenyum.

" Sunbae.. "

" Ini " Kris menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ia pegang dan juga penanya.

" Sunbae? "

" Bukalah " Tao membukanya dengan perlahan. Perlahan perlahan dan-

" SUNBAE?! " Tao langsung memeluk Kris dengan senang dan melompat-lompat layaknya anak yang terlalu hyper.

" Kau menjawab iya? Astaga ini mimpi? Ya Tuhan! " Bosan berlompat lompat, akhirnya Tao mencium bibir Kris sekilas. Kris membelakan matanya. _First Kiss ku? Gone.._ Kris mencoba untuk sabar. Ia yang ingin berteriak dengan anak panda di depannya ini. Tapi Kris mencoba untuk sabar mengingat rencananya.

" Kris ge aku mencintaimu! "

" A..aku m..mencin.. mencintaimu j..ju..juga hehehe "

" Oke sekarang kau adalah pacarku! " Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dan berjalan ke depan kelasnya.

" HEY DENGAR BAIK-BAIK. AKU, HUANG ZI TAO SUDAH RESMI MENJADI PACAR WU YI FAN. KUULANGI, AKU SUDAH RESMI MENJADI PACAR SEORANG WU YI FAN DARI KELAS XII B. Iya kan ge? " Tao menatap Kris yang berada di ambang pintu kelasnya. Kris menjadi gugup, dan ia langsung menggaruk tengkuknya. " i..iya Tao "

" DENGAR? JADI JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI ATAU MENYENTUH KRIS KU! "

Setelah pengumuman Tao selesai, para Fangirls Kris yang berada di kelas itu mengamuk besar. Ada yang melemparkan tas nya, melemparkan alat kosmetiknya, mengacak rambut nya, membanting meja nya dan hal-hal ekstrim yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh para remaja.

" Ini gila. Ini sungguh gila. Tamatlah reputasi ku " Buru buru Kris berlari ke arah kelasnya supaya ia tak berhadapan lagi dengan Tao.

Be Mine?

Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan Kris dengan wajah kusut langsung menertawainya.

" Kkk, aku berani bertaruh. Kau dipermalukannya? " Kris mengangguk

" Lebih dari itu Park " Kris menduduki kursinya yang berada tepat di samping Chanyeol. Lalu melihat ke arah depan dengan pandangan sendu.

" Dia benar-benar seorang yang gila yang pernah aku temui. "

" Ayolah Kris. Dia hanya panda! Mudah ditaklukan! "

" Dan Baekhyun adalah bebek dan mudah ditaklukan lebih dari panda! "

" Ya! Jangan membawa nama Baekhyun! " Kris menundukan kepalanya dan memukul kuat mejanya.

" Aku ingin berteriak Park "

" Kalo begitu berteriaklah. Dikelas hanya kita berdua dan silahkan berteriak "

" AAAA! AKUMEMBENCIMUHUANGZITAOASDFGHJKL! #$%^&! " Chanyeol membuka mulut nya lebar mendengar teriakan Kris. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan teriak Kris, Chanyeol bertepuk tangan gembira.

" Wuah! Tuan Muda Wu yang dihormati bisa juga bahasa alien. Kkk, kau hebat dude. " Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris dan langsung menyambar ponsel nya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan Chanyeol? "

" Bersabarlah, aku akan membantumu "

" Yeah, bersabar "

TBC

Hey, Im here! Ini FF satu hari buat ya. Jadi ga nanggung kalo alur nya kecepatan atau banyak Typo - . Dan ini FF Chapter pertamaku, jadi masalah lanjut ga lanjut itu ditangan kalian. Thanks sudah membacanya dan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mine?

Tittle: Be Mine?

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Main Cast: Huang Zi Tao (EXO) and Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

Other Cast: EXO's Members

Genre: Romance

Chapter: 2

Rated: T

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: Apa salahnya menerima cinta seseorang? Apa kau tahu sakitnya jika dipermainkan seperti apa?

1

2

3

4

5

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan malas. Pikirannya kosong. Kris berani bersumpah,Tao adalah seorang yang sangat gila yang pernah ia temui –setelah Chanyeol tentunya-. Apalagi hoobae 'kesayangannya' itu sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Mengingat itu saja membuat Kris ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok supaya ia cepat cepat amnesia.

" Aku harus bunuh diri sepertinya. " Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba tiba pinggulnya tertarik ke belakang. Ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Gege tampan~ " Dan Kris benar-benar ingin bunuh diri di Namsan Tower. Ada yang tau bagaimana cara bunuh diri? Jika yang berpengalaman pernah bunuh diri, silahkan hubungi Kris.

" Ya! Lepaskan! " Kris menyentak tangan Tao dan lalu berbalik menghadap Tao. Dan Tao hanya tersenyum.

" Gege mau pulang kan? Antarkan Tao pulang ya~ "

" Kau punya kaki kan? Jalan sendiri. " Kris langsung berbalik lagi dan buru buru melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk menghindar dari Tao. Tapi sayangnya, rencananya gagal. Tao tiba tiba menggenggam tangan Kris kuat.

" Kalau gege tidak mau ngantar Tao pulang, Tao yang antar gege pulang " Tao tetap menggenggam tangan Kris dan menarik Kris ke parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya. Merasa risih, Kris menyentakan (lagi) tangan Tao.

" Ya! Kau kira kau siapa yang seenak jidat mu menarik tangan ku!? "

" Aku? Aku Huang Zi Tao. Pacar resmi Wu Yi Fan " jawab Tao semangat dengan senyum innocent nya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia ingin menangis.

" Kau! Argh! Oke sabar sabar " Kris menarik nafas nya dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

" Oke Tao. Aku ikut. Kau antarkan aku pulang dan selama di mobil jangan berbicara denganku. Mengerti? " Tao mengangguk cepat lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat

" Lepaskan "

" Baiklah "

Be Mine?

Dan benar, di dalam mobil itu tidak ada yang berbicara. Tao benar-benar menutup mulutnya. Suasana canggung dirasakan oleh Kris tapi tidak dengan Tao. Selama ia menggendarai mobilnya, Tao hanya tersenyum dan bersenandung senang.

" Ge- "

" Jangan berbicara "

" Ak- "

" Jangan berbicara "

" Ge dimana rumahmu? "

Dan Kris benar-benar ingin berteriak. Ia lupa jika Tao tak berbicara, Tao tak tau dimana rumahnya

" Eungh, sudah hampir sampai. Tinggal belok ke kanan saja "

" Ah oke "

Selang beberapa menit, mobil Tao sudah terparkir di rumah sederhana Kris. Rumah nya tak besar dan tak kecil;sederhana dan tampak nyaman. Ini rumah yang Tao inginkan.

" Gege sudah sampai " Kris mengangguk dan melepaskan shift belt nya.

" Terima kasih Tao " Tao mengangguk.

" Rumah gege tampaknya nyaman ya? Wuah, aku rindu rumah yang bersuasana seperti ini "

Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan heran. _Tampaknya bocah ini punya masalah di keluarganya_ batinnya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tao langsung menggeleng cepat

" T,tidak ada. Oiya gege tak turun? " Kris tersenyum kecil

" Kau mengusirku? "

" A,a bukan begitu. Hanya saj- "

" Iya iya aku akan turun bawel. " Tao tersenyum senang. Panggilan sayang dari Kris. Kris membuka pintu mobil dan langsung turun. Tao pun juga ikut turun.

" Kenapa kau turun? " tanya Kris pada Tao sambil berjalan menuju pagar rumah nya sedangkan Tao bersandar di pintu mobilnya.

" Gege, gomawo " Kris mengerutkan dahi nya.

" Untuk? "

" Untuk semuanya. Dan big thanks karna kau sudah mau menjadi pacarku. Kkk~ " Tao lalu berjalan ke arah Kris lalu mencium pipi Kris. Dan Tao langsung berbalik ke arah mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. sebelumnya, Tao berbalik lagi ke arah Kris.

" Da-da gege~ Saranghae. " Lalu Tao masuk ke mobil dan menghidupkan mobilnya. Dan mobilnya pun mulai berjalan dan menjauh dari rumah Kris.

" Aku semakin tak tega mempermainkannya "

Be Mine?

Setelah makan malam dengan keluarga besarnya, Kris buru buru masuk ke kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya. Mempunyai hoobae sekaligus penggemar hyer seperti Tao membuat hidupnya sedikit err cerah? Tunggu bukannya Kris membenci Tao?

" Argh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku memikirkan si panda gila Tao? Ahh! " Kris mengacak rambutnya dan mengambil ponsel nya yang terletak di meja nakas disamping bed nya. Kris langsung mendial nomor Chanyeol yang berada di log nya. Ya, happy virus itu setiap saat menelponnya.

Tuuut

" _Halo? _"

" Hey, kau dimana? "

" _Di rumah Baekhyun. Oh ya, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tadi di sekolah. Baekhyun sudah tak sabar untuk 'makan' bersama mu _""_YAA! CHANYEOL! _"

" Kkk, aku tau artian 'makan' dalam pikiranmu "

" _Yeah Kris, kau tahu luar dalam ku. So, kau mau bicara apa denganku_? "

" Sepertinya aku salah jalan "

" _Maksudmu?_ "

" Seharusnya aku tak menerima pernyataan cinta Tao. Ahh ini salahmu Park! "

" _Kenapa aku? Harusnya itu kau, karna kau yang melingkari kata 'YES'. Kau tau Kris, aku selalu salah dimatamu _"

" Hey hey, maksudku bukan begitu. Ahh oke, aku minta maaf. Lalu, bagaimana supaya aku terlepas oleh Tao? "

" _Putuskan saja dia. Mudah kan?_ "

" Kau tahu, anak panda itu sepertinya rapuh. Aku jadi tak tega membuatnya patah hati "

" _Huh? Hello, aku ingin berbicara dengan Wu Yi Fan yang selalu dingin kepada orang lain. Apakah dia ada? _"

" I'm here "

" _Tumbennya kau care kepada nya. Bukanya kau memben- Ahh tunggu kau menyukai Tao ya?_ "

" A,apa? Mana mungkin! Kau gila "

" _Kau bohong. Kau menyukai Tao kan?_ "

" Tidak! "

" _Oke, ayo bertaruh. Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Tao, kau harus mengisi uang 10.000 dolar di tabungan bank ku selama dua bulan ini. Bagaimana_? "

" A,apa? Kau gila? Kau kan orang yang berlebihan! Kenapa tidak minta kepada Ayah mu? "

" _Yeah, i know im rich tapi Ayah ku pasti mengusirku dari rumah karna aku banyak memakai uang tabungan ku untuk membayar belanjaan Baekhyun di mall. Kau tahu, Ayahku itu stalker ku loh. Dia tahu berapa banyak aku memakai uang tabunganku_ "

" Hah, baiklah. Aku setuju tapi, jika aku tak jatuh cinta dengan Tao kau harus mentraktir ku selama 2 bulan di restoran ataupun di kantin sekolah. Setuju? "

" _Eum, accept! I agree. Waktu untuk membuktikan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Tao atau tidak selama satu bulan. Mengerti_? "

" Baiklah "

" _Oke. Bye_ "

Tuut

" Satu bulan? Oke kita buktikan kalau aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada bocah panda menyebalkan itu "

Be Mine?

Chanyeol tertawa senang setelah menelpon Kris tadi. Kris masuk ke perangkapnya.

" Bagaimana Yeol? " Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Dua orang bodoh itu, Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya " Baekhyun tersenyum lalu ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja.

" Tapi Yeol, aku jadi tak tega menyakiti hati Tao. Kau tahu kan, Kris itu kasar. Ia bisa menyakiti hati seseorang hanya dengan mulut nya? Aku tak ingin baby panda ku tersakiti "

" Tak apa sayang, itu tak akan lama. Aku tahu luar dalam seorang Wu Yi Fan. Kau tak perlu khawatir " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

" Lihat saja kalau Tao berniat untuk bunuh diri. Kita putus Yeol! " Ancaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ber-pout ria

" Kau ini pacarku atau pacar Tao sih? Selalu saja membela Tao. Huh "

" Baekhyun tentu pacarnya Chanyeol bukan pacar Tao. Jadi Chanyeol jangan ngambek dong. Nanti tampannya hilang~ " Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil meraba dada bidang Chanyeol.

" Benarkah Baek? " Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kau mau lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya? "

" Tentu Yeol. Ayo ke kamar "

" Ayo! "

TBC

Dan diakhiri dengan otak yadong BaekYeol. Horey! -_- Oke, yang kemarin nge review supaya Tao disini jadi sakit hati gini aku ga rela :" Tapi aku usahin bakal buat chapter depan ada kesan Hurt nya. Yang masalah Kris taruhan ama Chanyeol itu sama kaya aku ama temen aku. Kejamnya imbalan taruhannya dia cuman ngasih nasi goreng sedangkan aku yogurth # kalo chapter ini kurang panjang, aku janji besok chapter depan dipanjangin kok. Okesip Thanks untuk yang nge review. Kalian penyemangatku /nangis/. Dan jangan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review. Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Be Mine?

Tittle: Be Mine?

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Main Cast: Huang Zi Tao (EXO) and Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

Other Cast: EXO's Members

Genre: Romance

Chapter: 3

Rated: T

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: Apa salahnya menerima cinta seseorang? Apa kau tahu sakitnya jika dipermainkan seperti apa?

1

2

3

4

5

Ini hari kelima setelah kejadian Tao mencuri ciuman pertamanya,Tao memberi peringatan kepada wanita yang mendekati Krisnya dan kejadian sial yang membuat Kris ingin terjun dari Namsan Tower. Dan hari ini adalah hari minggu, jam 9 pagi. Alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi Kris diamkan. Tak berniat mematikan alarm itu. Schedule nya hari ini adalah Tidur dan Makan. Dan juga mengangkat telpon dari Tao. Sejak kemarin ia bingung, kenapa anak panda itu mempunyai nomor ponsel nya? Padahal, di sekolahnya hanya Chanyeol yang tau nomor ponsel nya. Dan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol tak pernah memberikan nomor telepon Kris kepada para penggemar Kris walaupun wanita wanita itu mengancam akan meneror Chanyeol selama sebula penuh. Buktinya? Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih hidup dan bernafas. Bosan memikirkan Chanyeol, Kris mulai fokus kepada Tao. Tao cukup manis dan juga tampan,Tao tinggi –walaupun lebih tinggi ia-,Tao cukup famous dikalangan guru dan siswa,Tao bisa wushu,Tao mempunyai mata yang indah. Tao itu sempurna. Eh? Sempurna? Kris langsung terduduk. Ia langsung tersenyum dengan kata 'sempurna' untuk Tao

" Aku benar-benar dibuat gila dengan panda sial itu " Kris mencibir

" Sepertinya aku harus ke bar nanti malam. Menghilangkan stres gila ini "

Kris langsung mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di samping bantalnya. Lalu ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol.

To: Chanyeol

Subject: Bosan

Hey, aku tunggu di bar biasa jam 7 malam. Aku tak ingin ada kata 'TIDAK'

Send

Kris kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dalam beberapa menit, pesan nya untuk Chanyeol terbalas.

To: Kris

Subject: -

Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas dari Miss Brath key? Tunggu saja.

Kris mengangguk setuju. Lalu ia membalas pesan Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat. Jari jari panjang itu berguna juga ya?

To: Chanyeol

Subject: Okey

Baiklah, aku menunggumu. Jam 7 malam dude. Don't forget it

Dan Kris masih mempunyai waktu 10 jam untuk tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan apapun.

Be Mine?

Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Tao sekarang. Pemuda berkebangsaan China yang menetap di Korea ini hanya menutup mata dan telinga. Ia bingung. Dan juga takut. Ia benci kata-kata kasar. Dan juga ia benci Ayahnya. Ia benci setiap ucapan yang Ayahnya katakan pada ibunya. Tao hanya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kejadian satu jam tadi membuat penyakit asma nya kambuh lagi.

" KAU BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU YANG BERANI MENGATUR KU HUH? KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA KU! DASAR WANITA TAK TAHU DIRI! "

" AKU ISTRIMU! AKU PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGATURMU "

" AKU BISA MENJAGA DIRIKU SENDIRI! AKU TAK PERLU KAU! "

" LALU KAU MAU APA HAH? KAU INGIN AKU MATI? KENAPA TAK LANGSUNG SAJA KAU BUNUH AKU?! "

" MEREPOTKAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH WANITA SEPERTIMU! "

PLAK

" Hiks. Ibu.. Hentikan.. Ha..hajima. Hiks " Tao memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia tak ingin orang tua nya seperti ini. Tao mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dan dengan ragu Tao membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu.

" Kita cerai saja. Aku sudah lelah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi membawa skretaris sekretaris jalangmu ke ruang kerja dan kau menodai nya. "

" DAN AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN MEMPUNYAI ISTRI JALANG SEPERTIMU! "

" AYAH! IBU! HENTIKAN! " Tao berteriak. Ia mengeluarkan teriakan yang membuat kedua orang tua nya melihat ke arahnya.

" Tao sayang " Nyonya Huang menghampiri Tao lalu memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Tao seakan Ia sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga sambil melihat Tao memakan kue jahe buatannya dan merasakan kehangatan dengan Tao dan Tuan Huang.

" Ibu hentikan. Ayah hentikan "

" Tidak apa apa sayang. Sudahlah, Ibu dan Ayah sedang berdiskusi kok. "

" Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tangan anak ku,jalang! " Tuan Huang langsung menghampiri Nyonya Huang dan Tao. Lalu ia menyentakan tangan Nyonya Huang, membuat wanita berkepala 4 itu jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

" AYAH BERHENTI MENYEBUT IBU JALANG! " Lagi. Tao berteriak. Berteriak kepada Ayah tersayangnya. Nyonya Huang yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras.

" IBU BUKAN JALANG! AYAH BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU YAH! "

PLAK

Mendapat tamparan bukannya merasa sakit, tapi Tao tersenyum sinis ke arah sang Ayah.

" Sudah puas? Sudah puas menamparku? Mau menampar siapa lagi? Menampar Ibu? Kau boleh saja menamparku pria brengsek. Tapi jangan sampai tangan mu untuk meremas bongkahan itu menyentuh ibuku. Mengerti? "

" KURANG AJAR KAU! " Tuan Huang yang hendak menampar anak tunggalnya itu terhenti. Pasalnya, Tao sudah lebih dulu memegang lengan nya. Dan itu membuat tamparan tak sampai di pipi Tao.

" Aku pergi. Cepatlah buat surat cerai itu. Dalam 3 hari jika surat cerai itu belum dibuat dan belum ditanda tangan, aku akan membawa Ibu ke New York. Camkan itu Ayah ku sayang. "

Tao melepaskan lengan Ayahnya dan menghampiri Ibunya. Lalu si mata panda itu membantu Ibunya berdiri.

" Ibu, aku pergi ya. Aku ingin refreshing. Malas melihat muka pria itu " Tao melirik sinis Ayahnya dan lalu mengecup pipi Ibunya sayang.

" Da-da Ibu! Da-da mantan Ayah! "

Be Mine?

Tao masih setia untuk duduk di dalam mobilnya. Keinginannya untuk keluar dari mobil dan menginjak butiran ribu pasir terhenti ketika melihat keluarga bahagia. Sepasang suami istri dan 2 anak mereka yang tampak bahagia dariraut wajahnya. Ia dulu juga begitu. Tapi, sejak Ayahnya menjadi Wakil Direktur di sebuah perusahaan telekomunikasi, ia jarang berpiknik dengan Ayahnya dan juga Ibunya. Jangankan berpiknik, berbicara saja mungkin hanya mengatakan 'Hai Ayah' 'Pagi Ayah' 'Aku ke sekolah dulu. Da-da' dan itupun saat pagi. Malam? Ayahnya hilang bak ditelan bumi di rumah. Sekarang jam 6 sore dan Tao sudah berada di mobil selama 5 jam tanpa bosan. Mungkin ia sampai malam akan disini. Melihat matahari terbenam ditemani Kris mungkin? Ah iya Kris. Tao tersenyum memikirkan Kris. Lalu, ia mengambil ponsel nya dan men dial nomor Kris. Dan sebagai jawaban darimana Tao mendapat nomor Kris yaitu dari Chanyeol. Dan ia harus rela mengeluarkan 5 ribu dollar untuk Chanyeol.

Tut Tut Tu-

" _Halo?_ "

" Gege Sayang! "

" _Ah Tao,ya ada apa_? "

" Gege dimana sekarang? "

" _Aku? Aku di rumah sekarang. Kenapa_? "

" Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu ge? "

" _A,apa? Eungh sepertinya tak bisa. Aku harus mengantar Ibuku shopping._ "

" Bagaimana kalau malam saja aku ke rumah gege. Boleh kan? "

" _M,malam? Aku akan ke rumah Chanyeol. Mengerjakan PR bersamanya_ "

" Yah, tapi aku membutuhkan gege. Aku merindukan gege. Gege tak merindukanku? "

" _Tidak. Biasa saja sih_ "

" Ya! Berbasa basi lah kepadaku! Aish. Baiklah aku akan menelponmu lagi. Aku putuskan sambungan nya. Bye "

Tut

Sambungan terputus. Tao tersenyum miris menatap ponselnya. Kris benar-benar tak mencintainya. Tapi kenapa Kris menerima pernyataan cintanya?

" Gege, apa dia mempermainkanku? " Tao menggeleng cepat. Kris nya pasti tak tega mempermainkannya. Ya, Tao yakin itu.

" Aku hanya perlu Gege disini " Gumaman Tao membuat air mata nya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Aku tak ingin hidupku hancur. " Tao menghapus air matanya.

" Aku tak suka Ayah bermain wanita "

" Aku tak suka Ayah menampar Ibu "

" Aku tak suka sendiri "

" Aku butuh teman "

" Aku butuh teman dan juga keluarga "

Ya, seingatnya temannya yang ada di sekolah nya adalah Kyungsoo,Luhan,Baekhyun, dan juga Jong In selaku pacar Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia kan teman Kris. Teman Kris teman Tao juga, right? Tao tersenyum lagi. Dan ia mendial nomor seseorang. Nomor Kyungsoo.

Tut Tut

_Kenapa Kyungsoo tak mengangakat_?

Tut Tu-

" _Halo?_ "

" Halo Kyungsoo "

" _Ah, Tao. Ada apa_? "

" Kyungsoo, kau sedang dimana? "

" _Di rumah Jong In. Kenapa_? "

" Eum, kau di rumah Jong In? Padahal aku ingin bermain denganmu "

" _Ah, mainlah kerumah Jong In. Bukannya kau tahu rumah Jong In? Kesinilah _"

" Maaf, aku tak ingin menganggumu melakukan 'this and that' dengan Jong In "

" _Ya! Jangan bawa masalah itu dong_ "

" Tapi itu benar kan? "

" _Yap! Itu benar Tao! Ya kan Kyungsoo sayang_? "

Tao tersenyum mendengar jawaban pasti Jong In di sana. Benar-benar pasangan yang romantis. Berbeda dengannya dan Kris.

" _Jong ahh In. Hentikanhh~ eungh_ "

" Hey Jong In hentikan lah. Aku ada disini "

" _Maafkan aku Tao, Jong In benar benar mengerikan_ "

" Aku tau Kyungsoo. Baiklah, aku akan memutuskan sambungannya. Bye "

Tut

Tao memeluk kakinya lagi. Ponsel nya ia letakan di dashboard mobilnya. Ia bingung mau apa sekarang. Tiba tiba Tao melihat seorang pria yang sedang meminum botol akhohol sambil berjalan tanpa keseimbangan. Dan Tao tau mau kemana ia sekarang

Be Mine?

Dentuman musik mengalun di setiap arah. Desahan pun juga mulai terdengar di setiap pojok bar. Kris yang sering berada di tempat hitam itu tersenyum. Sepertinya nafsu 'bermain' nya sudah datang.

" Chan. Aku ingin 'bermain'. Mau ikut? "Kris duduk di samping kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol yang sedang bermabuk ria. Lalu ia memesan segelas vodka kepada si wanita bartender. Dan Kris merayunya sedikit.

" Hey cantik. Aku menginginkanmu kau mau bermain? Setiap ronde aku bayar 10000 dollar. Mau? " Bukannya menolak, bantender itu naik ke meja lalu menjilat seduktif telinga kanan Kris.

" Ahh " Desahan Kris membuat telinga Chanyeol rusuh. Dan tanpa aba aba Chanyeol mendorong wanita itu untuk turun dari meja.

" Ya! Jangan bermain di depanku. Itu menjijikan " Kris mendegus

" Seperti kau tidak pernah bermain dengan Baekhyun di depanku saja "

" Itu beda masalah bodoh! Aku bermain dengan pacarku sendiri. Dan kau bermain dengan wanita yang ntah darimana dan tak tahu asalnya. Padahal kau sudah punya pacar sendiri. What fucking that is Mr Wu? " Merasa disindir oleh Chanyeol, wanita itu mendengus kesal dan langsung pergi ke meja lain.

" Ya! Kau membuat mangsa ku pergi! Fuck you Park Chanyeol! Argh! " Kris membentak Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

" Berfikir yang baik lah Wu Fan ku. Tao itu menyayangi mu. Kau itu tak punya hati ya? Dia itu tulus mencintaimu. Kejam sekali kau! " Kris tertawa pelan dan membuang muka nya.

" Hey, sudah kubilang aku tak menyukainya. Aku kan hanya menuruti taruhan mu. Mengerti? Lagipula aku itu pria dengan otak yang besar yang tahu jika HOMOSEKSUAL itu dilarang di Korea. Kau mengerti? " Ucap Kris kasar dengan memperjelas kata 'Homoseksual'.

" Damn! Oke, lalu kau bisa menjelaskan padanya? " Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Kris. Merasa tak mengerti, Kris menaikan alis nya dan membalikan badannya. Dan dengan terkejut yang sangat besar, Kris menatap takut pria berbola mata kelam itu.

" T.. Tao? "

" Kau mempermainkanku? Ya? " Tao menahan isakannya. Mencoba untuk tak menangis. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini?

" Tao maksud ku bu- "

" Kenapa kau mempermainkanku? Aku mainan ge? Aku mainan panda ya? Kenapa kau mempermainkanku? "

" Tao aku.. "

"Apa salahnya menerima cinta seseorang? Apa kau tahu sakitnya jika dipermainkan seperti apa? " Ucapan tiba tiba Tao membuat jantung Kris ingin berhenti berdegub sekarang. Benar, apa salahnya menerima cinta seseorang? Dan kenapa Kris tak bisa menerima cinta tulus seorang Huang Zi Tao?

" Karna aku memang dari dulu tak mencintaimu " Tao terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia tersenyum perih.

" Lalu kenapa? KENAPA KAU MENERIMA CINTAKU? CUKUP! AKU BENCI KAU! YOU ARE REALLY FUCKING JERK KRIS! FUCKING JERK! YOU ARE JERK! "

PLAK

Dan satu tamparan mendarat keras di pipi Kris. Pipi Kris memerah sempurna akibat tangan kecil Tao. Setelah puas menampar pipi Kris, Tao langsung membalikan badannya keluar dari bar gelap ini. Tapi tangan hangat seseorang menahannya.

" Tao maafkan aku " Tao membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Kris

" Lepaskan tanganmu " Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menjelajah di bibir peach Tao. Melumat nya bagaikan bibir Tao adalah sebuah lollipop yang sangat manis. Tapi sayangnya, yang dilumat hanya diam dan menangis. Tao lelah dengan semua ini. Ia tahu, ciuman ini bukan ciuman istimewa dari Kris. Dan perlahan Kris melepaskan lumatannya.

" Tao, kau mencintaiku kan? " Tao mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, cobalah buat aku mencintaimu juga. Bisa? " Ucap Kris sambil mengelus surai pirang Tao. Tapi Tao menggeleng dan itu membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

" Aku tak bisa, ge " Tao mengambil tangan kanan Kris yang sejak tadi menjelajah di rambut Tao. Lalu, Tao mengecup jari Kris satu per satu.

Cup

" Aku bodoh "

Cup

" Aku dipermainkan oleh mu "

Cup

" Aku seharusnya tau jika kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku "

Cup

" Dan aku sudah memutuskan semuanya "

Cup

" Jadi..,.. " Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Tao mencium pipi Kris.

" Kita putus saja. Terima kasih sudah memberi sedikit harapan kepadaku "

END

Okesip aku nyerah! Aku bakal menerima cacian dan makian dari kalian semua. Dan aku tahu endingnya sangat menggangtung sebagai gantinya kalian boleh menggangtungku juga /g :" . Dan maaaafffff sebesar besar nya karna ga update update. Aku sibuk uts dan juga sibuk dengan RPW. Dan juga aku mikir nih Fanfic bakal dibuat sequel nya tapi kalo reader mau. Kalo ga mau juga ga apa. Dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review :3


End file.
